


Warmth

by kihyxns



Series: Words That Descibe You, [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hoseok is a loser who loves his members lots, Multi, Slice of Life, This is very sappy by the way, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyxns/pseuds/kihyxns
Summary: Things that entice the warmth in Hoseok's eyes





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Warmth.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261467) by [bk_201](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bk_201/pseuds/bk_201)



> EnjoyedHello again! There just isn't enough OT7 so I'm going to contribute as much as humanly possible. I hope you enjoy this! Please leave a comment if you liked, I really really appreciate comments!

1.

The way Changkyun clings onto anyone after a tiring day. 

Hoseok is still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when he sees Changkyun being carried on Jooheon's back out the dorm, and probably into the van. He doesn't question it because he knows they've got a long day ahead of them and the poor maknae is probably already exhausted. Soon enough he's shuffled into the van, squished up against Minhyuk, and he just knows Changkyun is going to be clingy today. 

His theory is 100% confirmed when Changkyun sticks to Hyunwoo during their fan meet. Hyunwoo doesn't seem to mind, as per usual, he's just trying to keep Changkyun active and awake. His endearing smile creeps up on him throughout the day as Changkyun becomes cuter and cuter and he just can't stop himself. 

They all breathe a collective sigh of relief when the shoot is called over and they all get to change from itchy, stiff clothes into their comfortable ones. Hoseok is the one that stays awake this car journey home, one of them usually does. Mostly it's to take fond pictures of them all cuddling with each other and to keep the manager awake, but it does mean he gets to choose the music and that's always a perk. 

Hoseok's eyes are currently stuck on Jooheon and Changkyun, who are both asleep on each other. Well, Jooheon is half asleep, running his hands through Changkyun's hair, while Changkyun looks absolutely passed out in the state he's in. Hoseok takes a picture, captioning it on twitter with 'Changkyunnie's sleepy, but Jooheon's always there.' He then swiftly puts down his phone to avoid it exploding on him. 

It's Hyunwoo that gathers Changkyun into his arms and carries him up the stairs, knowing that it would just be cruel to make him walk. Jooheon is given Kihyun to carry but as Hoseok looks down at them both from the top of the stairs to their dorm he knows they don't care, he clearly can see the endearment in their eyes. 

When Hoseok gets Changkyun and Kihyun both draped sleepily on him he wants to complain but he just can't. Changkyun curls his lethargic hands into his jumper and buries himself in Hoseok's shoulder before wrapping his legs around the both of them. Hoseok just makes sure Kihyun isn't going to slip off the sofa and holds Changkyun's hand while he's at it. Soon he motions for a blanket from Minhyuk and then he's completely content. 

"You've got that warmth in your eyes again," Minhyuk smiles fondly at him. 

"Have I?" 

"You always seem to these days," 

2.

The way Jooheon falters over opinion lines and conflicts of interest. 

Hoseok doesn't like to see Jooheon worked up into a fuss as a combination of stress and over exhaustion. He doesn't like it when Jooheon paces up and down the studio, almost in tears as he tries to figure out what he's doing wrong. 

"I just don't get it hyung," Jooheon sighs, he's been fiddling around with lyrics for the best part of two days and Hoseok can't bare to watch him any longer. 

"That's just the way the mind works Jooheon-ah. Why don't we cheat on our diets a little to take your mind off it huh?" 

"Hoseok hyung offering to cheat on his diet? What? Who are you? Where is my Hoseok hyung," Jooheon laughs. 

"Well one time won't hurt," 

And that's how they end up at a random fast food joint at 3am, laughing as loudly as the hour permits, throwing fries at each other as they do. Hoseok clings onto Jooheon's hand as they walk home after, allowing Jooheon to rest his head on his shoulder as they walk. 

"Thank you hyung," 

"What for?" 

"Letting me forget," 

Hoseok doesn't ask for more, he understands what Jooheon means, he's just glad he could take his mind off it even if they might get told off in the morning.

They walk home quickly, the cold October air freezing them to the bone. This time it's Changkyun waiting up for them both and Hoseok gives him apologetic eyes when he seems the exhaustion on his face. 

"No worries hyung," Changkyun says, a sleepy smile shining on his face. Jooheon promptly falls into his arms, and somehow Changkyun still stands. Hoseok's hand lingers on Jooheon's shoulder as he gazes at him still. 

"Hyung it's happening again," 

"What is Changkyunie?" 

"The warmth in your eyes,"

3.

The way Hyunwoo cares for them all more than anyone. 

Hyunwoo has always had to step up, Hoseok knows this. Ever since no mercy, maybe even before that, he's steadily taken up the leader role with no complaints, probably because no one else could do it as well as he can. In all fairness Hoseok has always been the natural leader of the group, it just so happens that Hyunwoo got stamped with the leader title even though he was hesitant to take it. Hoseok got the somewhat unfortunate title of visual along with Hyungwon and Minhyuk, probably used as a cover up for why they all got so little lines in the beginning. 

Hyunwoo leans heavily on Kihyun to help him out with home life, and Hoseok to help him with everything else. They've all learnt to adjust, it wasn't hard as Hyunwoo has always been the oldest, but it was Hyunwoo that struggled the most. Hoseok has a natural flair in leadership, knowing exactly what to do in tricky situations. He's learnt though, with Hoseok's advice and careful guiding he now cares for them just as Hoseok does. 

Hoseok is just on his way out from the gym when he spots Hyunwoo carrying an asleep Changkyun and dragging along a half asleep Kihyun with him. They've obviously just finished up in the studio for the day, probably at Hyunwoo's demand for not overworking themselves, and are about to get a lift home. Hyunwoo spots Hoseok and ushers him over. 

"Come with us, it's been a long day," 

Hoseok can't deny the leader of a cosy night in with what looks to be a brink of exhaustion Kihyun and Changkyun hanging off him. He agrees and gives up, shoving his gym bag in the back and letting Kihyun and Changkyun drape themselves over him as Hyunwoo drives them all home. 

As soon as Hoseok knocks on the door with his foot, as both of them have their hands full of their smallest members, Jooheon opens the door and his lips break into the widest smile. Minhyuk and Hyungwon are already cuddled up on the sofa, with a noticeable gap for where Jooheon once was. Changkyun and Kihyun soon join them and Hyunwoo tucks them all in with a blanket they have lying around. 

Hoseok gives in and joins them, but doesn't let himself fall asleep, he instead let's his gaze wonder on Hyunwoo as he tidies around the place and makes sure their alarms are all set. He eventually sits up top on the armrest and let's his hands card through Minhyuk's soft brown hair. Hoseok can feel it now. He can feel the physical warmth in his eyes and he knows it's showing by the way Hyunwoo looks down at him. 

"It's happening isn't it," 

"Yes, and i wouldn't want it any other way," 

 

4.

The way Minhyuk's smile lights up the entire room. 

It's been a weird day of shuffling through schedules, a pre recording, a radio show, a fan meet, plus a photo shoot, with dance practice after that as well. They're just lucky everyone got a decent enough amount of sleep last night otherwise today would be a living hell. Well Hyungwon is already half asleep on Changkyun, yet still quietly laughing along to whatever Jooheon is talking about. Just another couple hours and they'll be in the car, driving to home and it's comforts. 

Spirits seems to lower as the day slowly crawls to an end. The sun had set hours ago but they're still up dancing into the late hours. Minhyuk senses the drop in energy, and promptly tries to make up for it when they all pack themselves into the car. 

Hoseok sees the brightest smile Minhyuk can produce and immediately starts to smile as well. With that the spirits of all the members rise for a little, all remembering that it's just a little bit until it's all over for the day. 

Minhyuk still has that smile plastered onto his face when he sits with the maknae's as they wait for their turn in the shower. Hoseok sits with them all, listening to Kihyun haphazardly put something together for them to eat, whilst the tv plays some terrible movie. It's Jooheon this time that speaks. 

"Hyung, the warmth in your eyes," 

"I know Jooheonie, just let it happen," 

5.

The way Hyungwon makes the days seem shorter. 

When Hoseok wakes up he remembers he's got a long day ahead of him, and so does everyone else. He pads into the kitchen to find Kihyun sat on the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee in his hands, wrapped up in a blanket. He doesn't question him and just rubs the sleep out of his eyes as he reaches for the coffee maker. He stands in front of it and waits for the coffee to magically appear in his cup, ignoring all the sounds of the morning around him. 

Only when warm hands snake around his waist does he realise his coffee is made. He turns around and immediately Hyungwon is in his arms, clinging onto him tightly. 

"Hyungwon let me go, i need to get dressed," Hoseok half protests, half laughs. 

"No, hyung you're warm," 

"Just let me go for a second,"   
Hyungwon doesn't seem to be letting go anytime soon, so Hoseok shoves him onto Jooheon and smiles as he goes to get dressed. 

Their day soon turns from a long one into what seems like a drastically shorter one. Even though they are shuffled from place to place Hoseok doesn't mind, the day goes fast and that's what Hoseok enjoys. He ends up on the sofa, wrapped up in Hyungwon's long limbs, extremely happy with the day. He cards his fingers gently though Hyungwon's soft hair and sighs happily. 

"What's got you so happy hyung?" 

"Just a fast day Hyungwon-ah," 

"I don't have to look up to see the warmth in your eyes right now do I?" 

6.

The way Kihyun loves them all. 

Hoseok can hear the patter of feet through the dorm. His eyes are still bleary from sleep but he manages to get up anyway, even though it's only 8:00am and they haven't got schedules until late afternoon. 

He finds the culprit, Kihyun, busily tiding the living room and gathering up any stray clothes that need washing. 

"Hoseok hyung, go back to bed," Kihyun tries to usher, his small hands pushing on his broad chest in an effort to force Hoseok back into bed. 

"I'm up now, i won't get back to sleep," 

"I'm sorry for waking you up,"   
Hoseok's heart flutters then, Kihyun genuinely looks like he's about to cry. 

"No no it's fine i promise," 

Kihyun ends up making him breakfast like always, but makes a breakfast made for seven not two, knowing the others will soon wake up. They eat in comfortable silence, with Hoseok's arm draped around Kihyun's waist as they do. Hoseok relishes the calm of the early morning dorm, and when Kihyun rests his head on his shoulder- which leads to Hoseok resting his head on Kihyun's, while also tracing patterns into his hip through his shirt material- he thinks the day couldn't have started better. 

Hyunwoo is the next to stumble in, an earlyish rider in his nature. He sits down at the table and thanks Kihyun before going through today's schedule with them both. Soon enough Jooheon, Minhyuk and Changkyun join them and it's only Hyungwon left out of the group. Kihyun gets up to wake him, not wanting him to be left out. 

And that's how the start the day. Kihyun sets himself an alarm so they don't all forget to eat later on. They fall into a lazy daze, all of them collapsing onto the sofa in a heap of warm, still slightly sleepy bodies. Their free time slips out of the fingers as quickly as it approached, and within what felt like seconds they are all being fed by Kihyun and ushered off to get changed quickly. 

As usual the van full of tired idols arrives at the dorm and they all pile out, using whatever left they have of their energy to get themselves into the actual dorm. It seems to be Hyunwoo's decision that they all clamber into Hoseok's double bed but no one feels like complaining of lack of space, or heat, they just want to be close. Hoseok gets undressed quickly and sits on his bed awaiting the other six of them. He sees Kihyun watch over them all, helping Changkyun and Jooheon in finding something to sleep in, setting out tomorrow's breakfast things, and going round to pick up any stray laundry before he finally gets undressed to join them. 

By that time Jooheon has Changkyun's head lying on his chest, with Minhyuk on his other side. Hyunwoo is close to Minhyuk, positioned above him so his hand can card through his hair. Hyungwon has already fallen asleep, cradled against Hyunwoo's side. Hoseok has somehow managed to save some space of Kihyun near the wall. 

Kihyun walks into the room in one of Hyunwoo's most oversized hoodies and his boxers, looking for a space to squeeze in. Hoseok beckons him over with a small hand action and Kihyun shots him a grateful look as he does. Kihyun is soon smushed up against Hoseok's warm side, a tired hand rubbing circles into his back as he gazes at the rest of his members. Hoseok relaxes completely, there's no place he'd rather be. 

"Hyung," Kihyun smiles at him. 

"Yeah Kihyun-ah?" 

"The warmth in your eyes," 

7.

The way they all fit together, like one perfect jigsaw. 

It's late. Well it's actually the early hours of the morning but in Hoseok's eyes it's late. It's a long ride home and he cannot wait to get into the van and hopefully catch a couple hours sleep on the way home. They all are in various states of togetherness as they wait outside for the van to pick them all up. Changkyun is currently draped over Hyunwoo's back as they wait, being too tired to hold himself upright. The same is nearly said for Kihyun too but he's managing to stand straight for the time being. 

The van approaches and Hyungwon says he'll sit in the lonely cuddleless seat at the front if he gets middle of the bed they all usually sleep in together. They all agree and soon pick seats. Kihyun Hoseok and Jooheon end up on the back row and Hyunwoo passes them a couple from the ones they permanently keep in the boot. Soon enough Hoseok has two arms wrapped around both Kihyun and Jooheon and their heads on each of his shoulders. It was Hyunwoo who reached back and wrapped them all in blankets before letting Changkyun cling to his arm and Minhyuk sleep on his shoulder. 

For most of the ride the van is silent, everyone taking the opportunity to sleep. The manager stops off halfway through and brings them back food as it will be too late to be cooking anything when they finally get to the dorms. Unfortunately the food perks them all up and even though they're draped all over each other they hold some sort of conversation. It soon turns into a huge sing along and before they know it they're back at the dorms. 

Stumbling through the door they all hurriedly change into comfortable clothes and collapse on the bed, fitting like a jigsaw as they do. As promised Hyungwon gets the middle with Hyunwoo and Hoseok guarding the edges. The maknae's plus Minhyuk all fall asleep immediately with Kihyun not far behind them. Hyunwoo stays up a little watching over them all, Hoseok joins him. 

"You know, we're very lucky," Hyunwoo whispers across the bed to Hoseok. 

"I know we are," Hoseok whispers back, affection extremely apparent in his voice. 

"It's quite funny how we all display affection to each other," 

"In what way?" 

"Well Changkyun is always really quiet about it, but he's very clingy. Minhyuk goes on and on with 'i love you's,' and hugs. Jooheon loves to tease in a loving way. Hyungwon seems to be grateful for everything ever. Kihyun does all the housework so we don't have to. And you're very subtle. Only the warmth in your eyes gives it away," 

"Am i giving it away right now?" 

"Definitely,"

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy? Leave a comment if you wish! <3


End file.
